4kids
4kids is a British free-to-air television channel owned by the BBC It is aimed at young children, and was launched on 10 February 2002 History The 4kids channel was launched on 10 February 2002 with the first show to air being Teletubbies the 4kids channel broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day channel sharing with the channel BBC One on the Freeview platform The station was joined in March 2007 by an audio 4kids Radio ''which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 1 4kids Radio, however, has continued as a feature on the channel's website since 2013 A magazine called ''4kids Magazine now published in 2006 Since 27 March 2013 4kids is aired in China the 4kids channel is advert-free and owned by BBC The first launch for the 4kids channel was in India in May 2007 The channel is available in Portugal Asia Poland Turkey Egypt Africa Australia In March 2011, the on demand version of the network was launched in the US On 13 May 2011, 4kids was launched as a programme block on the channel BBC Kids in Canada available on weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm In April 2015, BBC Worldwide signed with South Korean broadcaster KBS and Japanese broadcaster Kids Station to launch 4kids blocks on both channels On 10 March 2017, 4kids Asia was launched in Taiwan 4kids Asia has already launched in Hong Kong South Korea the Philippines and Singapore Presentation Presenters As well as hosting some of the shows, a number of presenters fill the gaps between the 4kids shows, performing little sketches, showing viewers' birthday cards, and introducing the shows. Many of the presenters have histories as characters on other services or on children's programmes. * Andy Day (2007–present) * Katy Ashworth (2011–present) * Cat Sandion (2013–present) * Dodge T. Dog (2015–present) * Ryan Russell (2017–present) * Evie Pickerill (2018–present) * Aimee Campbell (2019-present) * Joanna Adeyinka-Buford (2019-present) * Justin Fletcher (2006–2007) * Sarah-Jane Honeywell (2006–2007) * Chris Jarvis (2002–2009) * Pui Fan Lee (2002–2009) * Sidney Sloane (2002–2013) The longest serving member is Andy Day who has introduced the programmes, along with most of the other presenters Stranded Segments In the UK, the 4kids channel uses stranded segments throughout the day On 10 March 200319 a segment called the Bedtime Hour was aired. From 3 April20 to 19 December 2004, each weekend afternoon was divided into five segments, which were presented by one of the then-current presenters, namely Chris Jarvis, Justin Fletcher, Pui Fan Lee, Sidney Sloaneand Sarah Jane. Each was given a core theme (for instance Sid's segment included "building" programmes such as Bob the Builder, Sarah's arts and crafts theme programmes and so on). The five segments aired from 1:00 pm until 6:00 pm; the segmentation was later dispensed in December 2004. For many months after, though, the presenters still wore their respective colours. They also cropped up in props used in links, such as coloured plates The five coloured room sections ran from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm and included the following: Pui's Exploring Room Red with programmes such as Come Outside, Teletubbies Everywhere, Bits and Bobs, Boo! Tots TV and Fab Lab Sid's Fix it Room Green with programmes such as Bob the Builder Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, and Little Robots Chris's Singalong Room Blue with programmes such as Tweenies, Zingalong And Balamory Sarah's Making Room Pink with programmes such as Doodle Do, Tikkabilla, Pingu, and Big Cook, Little Cook Justin's Furry Friends Room Orange with programmes such as Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Koala Brothers Angelmouse Barnaby Bear, Binka and Pablo The Little Red Fox A new strand entitled Pick and Play was shown for the first time in June 2004,26 in which viewers contacted 4kids via the website and other means to suggest programmes they would like to see. Also, in September 2005,27 a new strand called Frog and Fish launched, showing on weekend mornings. Presented by a cartoon frog (voiced by Chris Jarvis) and fish (voiced by Sarah Jane), and with an occasional appearance from a octopus, the characters interacted in an animated environment. They also showed pictures that had been sent in on their Message Rock. New strands were introduced on 3 April 2006; Get Set Go from 6:00 am to 9:00 am, Explorer from 9:00 am to 10:00 am and 1:00 pm to 2:00 pm, Bizee Kids from 10:00 am to 11:30 am and 2:00 pm to 3:30 pm, Story Corner from 11:30 am to 12:00 pm and 3:30 pm to 4:00 pm and Little Lunchers from 12:00 pm to 1:00 pm. The Bedtime Hour was retained.28 On 19 March 2007,29 these segments were dropped (apart from Get Set Go and Bedtime Hour) and modified to denote the time of day and the levels of activity, including Ready Set Go morning schedule between 6:00am and 9:00am; retained from 2006 Includes programmes such as Something Special Teletubbies Twirlywoos, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Numberblocks Bing Hey Duggee, Biggleton Octonauts and Go Jetters School Time morning and early afternoon, weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm The strand is aimed at young children at school It often contains programmes that kids love to Learn, such as Show Me Show Me, Let's Play, Alphablocks, Something Special My First, Kit And Pup & Yakka Dee The hour between 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm is branded as Dinner Time and features shows such as ''My World Kitchen Fun Time afternoon weekdays between 3:00 pm and 5:45 pm. This strand is for children going home after school Programmes include ''Enchantimals Do You Know, Andy's Safari Adventures, Apple Tree House, Catie's Amazing Machines Waffle the Wonder Dog & Gigglebiz. Bedtime The final hour and 15 minutes of 4kids broadcasting between 5:45 pm and 7:00 pm. The original stranded section of the channel Bedtime helps to prepare children for bed and features calm programming. Programmes include Clangers, Moon & Me, Tee And Mo and In the Night Garden ''The final programme is always the ''Bedtime Stories ''and is followed by a final song, "Off To Sleep You Go by Babytv", before the channel closes for the day and BBC One starts up When these segments were initially introduced, each segment featured its own presenting team and set, with Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee presenting '''School Time' in the 4kids "living room"; Dinner Time in the "kitchen"; Bedtime Hour in the "bedroom"; Sidney Sloane (plus Andy Day when he joined the channel later in 2007) presenting Ready, Set, Go! in the "living room" and Fun Time in the "garage". Storytimes While the lunchtime story is usually read by one of the regular presenters, the final show of each day, the "Bedtime Story" is read by a guest storyteller, including well known actors, comedians, and past presenters of BBC children's television. Some notable storytellers in this slot have included David Hasselhoff, Lulu, Toby Stephens Michael Rosen, Julia Donaldson, Big Bird, Katy Perry, Dolly Parton and Sir Elton John. Other ventures 4kids website The 4kids website coincided with the launch of the UK channel in February 2002 and showcases a child friendly site with activities themed to all 4kids programmes, past and present, with games, songs and print-outs featuring for nearly all shows. The UK version also features links to 4kids iPlayer, a child friendly version of the BBC iPlayer featuring 4kids programmes only, to 4kids radio player and a dedicated micro site containing advice for raising children and toddlers called 4kids Grown-ups, which was relaunched in 2011 4kids Land 4kids Land opened in May 2014. Designed as a retheme of the previous Storybook Land area of the Chesington theme park. It contains a range of themed rides, attractions as well as live entertainment based around various popular programmes. Containing various indoor and outdoor activities aimed at making an immersive and interactive world for children and young families. * On 4 January, Mr Tumble was the first character confirmed - featuring in the Something Special Sensory Garden36 and 5 January saw Postman Pat in Postman Pat's Van Ride * On 6 January, the park revealed an In the Night Garden... redesign of their Riverbank Eyespy. On the re-themed attraction, In the Night Garden Magical Boat Ride, guests will be able to drift around the 'enchanted dreamworld'; an area that will use colours, sights and sounds to bring picture books to life. Iggle Piggle, Makka Pakka and Upsy Daisy will all be on the Night Garden Island to help children appreciate the values of diversity, and enjoy the wonder in the world around them